wouberafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
It is often said that magic is the thing that holds the world together, mainly that of nature and manipulation. And although beings have gained the ability to control storms, see the future, raise the dead, it is also speculated that the knowledge of magic has merely scratched the surface. The world of Ubera is a world that is filled to the brim with magic, magical beings and creatures, and it is not an uncommon thing to come by; though it is not exactly rare to come across a being unable to control magic at all, save perhaps the limitations of their race, IE a werewolf changing form. Below we go in-depth about each magic type, and what each magic type is capable of. Manipulation Magic of the mind, manipulation grants users the ability to alter objects, energy, and thoughts around them. It is a common gift, one that is bendable in many ways. History The first recorded instance of manipulation was within an old creature, unicorns. Since its discovery, magic users from across the world have tried to imitate this magic, and only in the past two-hundred years have they been able to imitate it successfully. First beings were only able to move objects to start off with, before realizing at what capacity they could control with manipulation magic. Daemons were the first with manipulation magic with the ability to manipulate energy itself; creating particles of light and darkness that could knock an enemy to the ground, or cut through limbs entirely. Soon thereafter, elves founded the ability to play tricks of the mind; making others see what was not there, such as people or monsters. This was found to be an amusing art for the young, but a dangerous tool when put into the hands of adversaries. Often, those with the ability of illusion magic were able to decipher between reality and illusions. Spells Beginning Level * Move Object - the ability to move objects around, such as papers and quills, or even planks of wood. * Ball o' Light - creates a glowing ball of white light, not good for anything but lighting up a room * Spirit Pusher - a shock wave of energy that pushes back spirits, good or bad, at a distance determined by the energy used Intermediate Level * Ball o' Dark - a ball of darkness with the ability to cause harm to its target, which can cause burning and broken bones * Shock Wave - a shock wave of energy that pushes back all those targeted by its user, at a distance determined by the energy used * Altered Illusion - the ability to alter that which is already there by illusion; changing of skin colour, or the proportions of an object Advanced Level * Full Illusion - the ability to create illusions out of nothing; letting an empty space be filled with water, or placing a dragon in the sky * Ball o' Explosion - a grey, flickering ball that, upon contact, creates an explosion * Transfer Thoughts - the ability to place ideas and thoughts into the mind of others; its strength relies on both the wielder's, and the will of the targets. Illusion users are more susceptible Future Seeing Magic of the unknown. Future seeing allows users to see glimpses of someone else's future, often through close contact. It is an uncommon gift to come by, and many who claim to possess it lie for monetary gain. History Not much is known of future seeing, as it is a fairly recently known magical development; despite centuries of many claiming to possess the gift. The first confirmed instance was that of Madeline Auer, a young woman whose village knew her to be prone to seizures as a young girl. The King of Zerrabain at the time, Antonius Fuchs, became aware of the girl when she came to him to warn him of a flood. He did not believe her, until the flood in question came; crops drowned around the major city, along with half of their cattle. The King gave a great apology to Madeline, and promised to compensate for any other visions she may have. However she was unable to bring forth her visions on her own; the only furhter vision she ever brought forth to King Antonius was that of an attempt on his life. With the knowledge, King Antonius's murder was stopped, and the knowledge of future seers became much more common. While many claim to be able to, no known seer has ever been able to choose when to have their visions, or what it might be about. Advancements continue to be tried, however, and has led to the knowledge of past seeing within this branch of magic. Spells Beginner Level * Future Seeing - the ability to see the near future - within days. Often accompanied with migraines. * Past Seeing - the ability to see the past - within days. Often accompanied with migraines. Intermediate Level * Future Seeing - the ability to see the near future - within months. Often accompanied with seizures. * Past Seeing - the ability to see the past - within months. Often accompanied with seizures. Advanced Level * Future Seeing - the ability to see the near future - within years. Often accompanied with seizures and fainting. * Past Seeing - the ability to see the past - within years. Often accompanied with seizures and fainting. Necromancy Magic of the dead. A magic that allows its users to speak to and revive the dead. Necromancy is a magic many are unwary of, though many turn to it in their times of need. History The art of necromancy has always been spoken about, and seems to be as old as the likes of nature magic; for since the beginning of time have beings searched for a way to bring back loved ones, and prevent their own deaths. The fist of such men to succeed was a man named Bécc. A man whose wife had passed too soon, and had left a hole in his heart. Bécc's grief overtook him; rather than move on, as anyone else would be forced to do, Bécc fought to bring her back to life. Despite his good intention, people high and low told him not to continue. It was unnatural, not in the vision of any God or Goddess known to their world. Yet he continued, until his mind finally touched the art of necromancy. And finally, his wife was reborn. And all the same, she was not; her body moved, and yet her mind wasn't there. Bécc learned the hard truth of necromancy, that bringing both the soul and the body to life is not simple. Today, necromancy has grown into a larger art, as users speak with the dead, and transfer lives from one to another. Spells Beginning Level * Raise Creatures - Raise the bodies of small creatures, such as dogs * Transfer Life (Minor) - Take the life of a small creature to heal the wounds of another * Spirit Whisper - Communicate with spirits whom have passed on to another plane Intermediate Level * Raise Beings - Raise the bodies of beings * Transfer Life (Major) - Take the life of a being to save the life of a dying one * Portals - Create portals into another plane to allow creatures through (nothing can enter these portals) Advanced Level * Raise Beasts - Raise the bodies of large creatures, such as mammoths * Transfer Life (Absolute) - Bring back the dead, body and mind; has severe consequences * Astral Projection - Taking ones mind into another plane Nature Magic of the world, nature magic allows its users to control the very elements themselves. This magic often can have healing properties when using water, or earth. A very common magic to possess, it is an integrated part of the lives of beings most everywhere, and often in the lives of travelers and farmers. History It began with the elementals; masters of nature, magical beings whom took the shape of the very elements themselves; fire, earth, water, and air. But they grew weary, as they were not as durable as they could hope. Fire killed by the rain, water evaporating in the hot summer's sun. So they asked the Gods to make them mortal; and so the Gods did. With human-like bodies, the elementals began to live the lives of other mortal beings. The races came together in relative harmony. And as to be expected, some more than others; with little difference between the two faces, elementals and humans were soon bonding with one another in marriage, and having children. Some were born elementals, others simply human. And, on occasion, humans born with the elemental powers like their elemental parent. Others sought the elementals out to teach their gift. While some were not able to learn, many who sought to learn the art of nature magic were able to. And over time, both elementals and others learned further into the art, of bending the metals in swords, and causing tornadoes. Spells Beginning Level * Fire - Carry a flame, grow and shrink it, and other basic maneuvers. * Water - Move small bodies of water, part streams, and other basic maneuvers. * Earth - Move pieces of earth, create minor tremors, and other basic maneuvers. * Air - Quicken and slow the wind, move it in a different direction, and other basic maneuvers. Intermediate Level * Fire - Create explosions, and other advanced maneuvers. * Water - Shape and control ice, and other advanced maneuvers. * Earth - Grow and shape plants, and other advanced maneuvers. * Air - Control pockets of air to keep things out, and other advanced maneuvers. Advanced Level * Fire - Create and redirect lightning. * Water - Shape and control liquids that are predominantly not water. * Earth - Shape and control metals. * Air - Flight without wings. Potions and Enchanting Magic of the heart, it is the most common magic, allowing its users to make magical potions and enchant even the most mundane of objects. Despite being common, its users are more often than not simply beginners in the field. History Potions were a gift stumbled upon by accident; for hundreds of years beings had made concoctions f plants and herbs, believing them to be of medicinal benefit and properties. However over time, some began to realize that the truly effective concoctions had been made infused with magic, accidentally by the potion makers, unaware that their magic was going into their work. With this knowledge, those that practiced the art began developing stronger and more intricate concoctions, including poisons and explosives, some unknown to beings before. The man who discovered the art of enchanting had been a mercenary. Taught the art of potions by his mother as a young boy, Fendrel Bolbec wished to learn more. He was inspired from his job as a sellsword, wanting to enhance his performance at his job. Further inspired by the magical Holy Weapons that inhabited the continent, he wondered if he could create his own. And so he did; crafting an unbreakable sword, Fendrel swept into battles with no fear, batting away maces and war hammers with a sword that surely should have broke. As the knowledge of his sword passed through the ears of some, Fendrel soon spun a tale of how the Gods themselves had given him this weapon. Most believed him. That is, until he was caught making more weapons; his abilities were brought to life, and soon many men were creating their own enchanted items. Many soon questioned the validity of the Holy Weapons across the continent, and some still do to this day. Spells Beginner Level * Minor Potions - Creating minor potions such as healing potions, potions granting stamina, etc. * Minor Enchantments - Enchanting small items such as rings, cotton clothes, etc. Intermediate Level * Major Potions - Creating major potions such as poisons, explosives, etc. * Weapon Enchantments - Enchanting weapons such as swords, spears, arrows, etc. Advanced Level * Rare Potions - Creating rare potions such as a potion enabling its user to fly, or to grow in size. * Armour Enchantments - Enchanting armour such as gauntlets, chainmail, etc.